


innocence

by Fifthbyte



Category: GNZ48 (Band), W刘
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifthbyte/pseuds/Fifthbyte
Kudos: 31





	innocence

十六：

……经过三个多世纪的和平，根据大陆经合组织最新发布的《人口分布与经济状况总录》显示，曾经降到最低点的beta已经逐渐恢复到战前水准。战后婴儿潮带来的人口红利曾让各个国家经济都步入欣欣向荣的景象，如今，我们需要警惕的是，在人口红利几近消失殆尽的今天，面对老龄化社会所带来的新一轮经济低迷，使得以人种论为驱动的极端主义隐隐有了死灰复燃的迹象。 

就算是在被广泛科普“世人生而平等”的今天，beta和其所生育的混血后代也依然会遭受各类隐性歧视，在入学和就业，婚姻方面受阻。在人类长久的历史上，他们之中曾涌现无数优秀人物，如中古时期，帝国在李朝武烈皇帝统治时的黑袍丞相冯薪朵，以及近代，知名度极高的共和国首任总统刘力菲，她们都是由beta血亲所生育的混血alpha，可是血统丝毫没有对她们的能力产生什么影响。

在1180年以前，人们普遍认为这类人群生育力趋近于0，而发展的科学则证明，这只是因为混血alpha一生只能永久标记一名omega，若是对方恰好不在受孕率最高的发情期，便难以产生后代。现在，最新的导流手术也已经轻易解决了这个问题。

——《百年战争：历史对今天的启示<历史上的种族>》

刘力菲曾经受过一次很重的伤。

那时，她领着机甲队在战场驰骋千里，无往不利，堆在脚下的尸骨高的可以摞成塔。帝国管她叫杀神，远远的看到她的绿色军旗就要退避三舍。

他们怕她怕的厉害，恨得也更厉害，好像造成这些死亡的不是这场糟透了的战争，而是刘力菲这个人一样。三次暗杀，下手一次比一次重。

…终于到最后一次，他们用上了火焰弹。

烧伤或许不是最致命的伤害，却一定是最残酷最痛苦的。刘力菲被抬进来的时候，已经昏迷不醒，她的军装被烧焦了，和皮肉黏连在一起，刘倩倩拿剪刀把那些半融化的纺织物剪下来的时候还故作轻松的安慰自己：菲菲生得这么好看，幸好没有伤到脸。

等到处理她给她处理手臂伤口的时候，不小心戳破了一个红肿的水疱，散发着腐烂焦臭气味的体液流出来，明明知道昏死中的人是感受不到这一切的，她还是忍不住掉了眼泪，她知道，跟其他地方的伤相比，这些已经很好了，至少这里的皮肤还是柔软的，等到刘力菲  
有知觉了，如果不小心碰到了，她还会觉得痛。

可是其他地方呢？

她抱着手臂坐在旁边看她，不知道她什么时候醒，还会不会醒过来，混血alpha的自愈能力低下，如果是普通伤口还好，乍然失血过多的话，难以在短时间内恢复就会致死。

到晚上的时候，左婧媛过来了，看她一脸荒凉的样子，也不知道要怎么安慰，想了想自己也觉得队长大人的这个样子很愁人，于是跟着一道颓丧起来。

“ 治疗营是不是不肯派人过来做临时标记。”她有一搭没一搭的找话题，说到这句的时候忍不住生起气来了：“ 她们就是把菲菲当成怪物。” 

“ 这也没有办法啊。”刘倩倩还是闷闷不乐：“混血alpha伤重时会失控是谁都知道的。”

…这种情况下，标记越深，越容易出事，就算出人命也是不奇怪的。治疗营里的人早年都领教过刘力菲的狂暴，就算将军施压也没有人愿意接这个差事。

在战争中，每一位治疗师都是如此珍贵，断然没有为了哪一个伤员送命的道理，将军也是无可奈何了。

“ 菲菲又没有到濒死狂化的地步，临时标记而已。”左婧媛撇嘴：“ 如果我的信息素能救她，我就自己上了。” 

刘倩倩听到这里，心念一动，但是她最终只是笑一笑：“ 就你，如果硬要上菲菲，怕不是要害死她。”

“ 那你上啊。”左婧媛偷偷瞥过来一眼，立刻又把目光兜去别的地方，一副开玩笑的口气：“ 倩倩明明是最高级的治疗师吧？” 

是…啊？

虽然她的枪术很不错，战斗能力也挺强，但是没有转职之前，她确实是个治疗师来着。

…还是治愈了这位混血alpha的治疗师。

只是… 

刘倩倩一直是很喜欢刘力菲的声音的。 

她清朗的声音就像她的信息素一样，冷冽又透着一股执拗的温柔，是松针上抖落的蓬松雪花，轻易的就会融化在空气里。

从以前开始，她就很喜欢听她叫自己的名字。

两个普普通通的叠字听她念出来，好像就缠上了毛绒绒的丝线，一圈一圈，密密麻麻的顺着声道匝进她的心脏。 

“ 倩倩。”

“ …倩倩啊。” 

“ 倩倩！”

有时候她会带着笑，有时候带着撒娇的尾音，还有的时候，因为公务受到训斥，她垂头丧气，像是耷拉着耳朵的幼犬，委委屈屈的叫她。

但是那天，她听到她面对将军的回答，那声音依旧冷冽，只是不再像雪花了，而是变成尖锐的冰棱，能生生的划破皮肉，划出血来。

“ 我拒绝。”连半秒钟的迟疑都没有，刘力菲的坚决无可动摇：“ 刘倩倩是我的队友，我不会做出标记这种公私不分的事情。” 

“ 没有必要为了我一个人，影响到整支队伍的关系。将军，这是不值得的。”

…这是不值得的。

于是她默默松开攥紧的手指，看看窗外正缓缓下落的夕阳，那刺眼的金色光线晃醒了她，好像忽然之间，她才记起来了，她始终是帝国的刘倩倩呀。 

这确实是，不值得的呢。

她笑着去拍左婧媛的头：“ 小孩子不要东想西想的。”

后者躲开的时候朝她吐吐舌头，蹦跳着就溜了出去，临走时，还体贴的带上了门。

这个家伙。

左婧媛从来敏感又狡猾，绝对不可能随便的扯这些闲话。

……可是那怎么办呢，她又不可能真的看着床上这个人去死。

你可真让人发愁，刘少将。

她叹口气，一只手却绕到刘力菲后颈，摸到了她的腺体。

第二天早上，刘力菲醒了过来，被转入伤兵营，常规的治疗手段似乎对她起了作用，她很快就进入了漫长的恢复期。

在磕磕绊绊的休养期间，刘倩倩很少来看她，左婧媛只说是因为代理全部队务过于辛苦，她没有多想，偶尔对方来一次，也确实身形单薄的吓人。

…两个月后，她在这里遇见了谢蕾蕾。

机器轰鸣声重新响起来，漫天的蒸腾热气熏得人眼睛发酸，湿滑的地板上，开始蔓延起一小滩血迹。

在刘倩倩的记忆里，她还从来没有跟刘力菲这么亲密过，就算是失去了意识，对方执拗的双手还不肯放开她，她贴在她的胸口，听到那颗心脏微弱的跳动声，隔着湿冷厚重的军装，几乎可以忽略不计。

她哆哆嗦嗦的去摸刘力菲破损的大衣，越是着急，手指却越是用不上力，几颗小小的纽扣就让她心烦意乱。等到终于扯开了，露出了里面斑驳着血污的白衬衫，那些血因为浸染了雨水的原因，一圈圈的在衣服上渲开浅绯色的花瓣，越是往下，颜色越深，到了下摆，几  
乎半件衬衫都已经赤红一片，解开衬衫的纽扣，就会看到破在左腹的一个血洞，还有旁边的几处刀伤，这些都和衣服黏连在一起，她又花了好久才一点一点掰扯开，饶是这样，被牵动的伤口还是时不时的渗出几道细小的血流，沾的她满手都是。

看到地上爬过的血，她只能猜测这个人的后背也负了伤，可能更严重，也可能稍微好一点，跟衬衫薄薄的衣料糊在一起，暂时止住了血，只是因为主人的摔倒被震破了伤口。

是了。

她忘记了，就算是刘力菲，也不太可能在她手下那么多人的围攻下全身而退的。

“ 刘力菲。”她凑到她耳边轻唤：“ 你快起来。” 

“ 你要是再不起来，我就要跑了啊。” 

“ 你不抓我了吗？”

“ 我要是走了，你就再也抓不到我了，这辈子你都见不到我了，左婧媛的仇你再也报不了了，这样真的可以吗？”

“ 你起来好不好？”到了最后，她的声音低到像是在哀求：“ 我不骗你了，我没杀左婧媛。”

你起来啊…

躺在地上的人没有半点动静，刘倩倩又闻到雪松的味道，混合着浓重的血腥气，弥漫在这个温暖湿润的空间里，显得怪异又和谐。

她的口腔里也有血腥气，是之前被摔到发动机上时伤到了内脏，现在刘力菲已经没有办法对她做点什么了，只要好好休息一下，等待脏器的自我修复，或许她真的可以越过国境线，然后平平安安的回到帝国。

回到帝国，做回那个，属于帝国的刘倩倩。

是的，这才是应该属于她的故事线。 

刘力菲，你是从一开始就没打算活着回去吧？

她嘴角挑起一抹笑容，沾满血水的手指轻轻描过她毫无生气的五官：“ 你可真是不懂。”

“ 怎么无论是你，还是张琼予，都觉得我脾气好到随时都会乖乖听话吗？”

“ 这么多年了。” 

“ 我也总要任性一次的，对吧？”

有栀子花的甜香味。

她昏昏沉沉的，鼻端嗅到血腥，嗅到雪松，嗅到……刘倩倩。

我一定是要死了。

这样也好。

发动机忠实的响声好像变得遥远了。一切的一切都隔着一层纱，她不记得自己流了多少血，也不记得到底是什么支撑了她一路，她只觉得痛，伤口在痛，倒地的身体每一寸都在痛，心脏更是痛的要麻痹了，偏偏它却跳动的越发暴烈，血液变成了岩浆，滚烫的淋过纤弱敏感的神经，再凶猛的撞进脑里。

痛啊。

好痛。

我到底有没有杀掉刘倩倩呢？

她被疼痛和灼热袭击的神志不清了，却还努力的去回想这个问题。她想，如果最终的结局是和对方一起死去，似乎也是圆满了。

至少是我的圆满。

“ 嘘… ”

有人悄声的绕到她颈后，抚开她被血浆搞得黏糊糊的黑发，轻柔的按住她的腺体：“ 你不会死的。”

那人莞尔：“ 至少不会死在今天。”

你在胡说什么啊？

她想反驳对方：我是一定要死在今天才行的。可是下一瞬，布满神经末梢的腺体就被含住了，潮湿柔软的触感里有一些清凉的寒意，不知为何，就轻而易举的驯服了她。 

这种感觉很舒服，但是又有一点熟悉，她记不清了，对方的动作温柔又小心翼翼，顺着腺体周围连接的幼嫩肌肤细碎亲吻，偶尔舔舐的动作却故意放的缓慢，磨着腺体一圈圈的绕开。这样的酷刑实在是让人难耐，她禁不住浑身都颤栗起来，根植于alpha基因里的占有欲也骤然勃发。 

刘倩倩察觉到空气中的信息素变得尖锐起来，原本轻柔哀婉的初雪纷纷扬扬，渐渐变得阴郁猂戾，就像是暴风雪降临的前奏，巨大的威压带着攻击性，逼出了她额角的冷汗。

…alpha强制omega发情的本能被唤醒了。 

她几乎被这样狂暴的信息素吞没，就像是雪崩骤然没过头顶，无法动弹的身体被紧紧勒住，像是要被镶入身下这具构造相似的人体中，抱住她的双手有了自己的意识，一遍遍的抚摸着她的脊背。

在抬头的瞬间，她撞入一对发红的眼中，主人苍白的面孔酷似暗夜中的鬼魂，双瞳却灼灼燃烧，是包裹在雪下的烈焰。

刘力菲终于醒了。 

空气中的水汽依然在蒸腾，就像是呼应着窗外的大雨，将所有能捕捉到的空间间隙都侵占了，细微的差别只不过在于，外界的潮湿是冰冷的，而在这里，水却都烧的快要沸腾了。

地板上两道人影纠缠不休，刘倩倩回想起被临时标记的经历，却也没有这次这么暴烈，被迫进入发情期的身体空虚且滚烫，一阵阵的热流冲刷着发紧的小腹，她难耐的蜷缩起脚趾，弓起脚背去蹭刘力菲的小腿。

真的热的好难受。

她伏在刘力菲的颈窝里，看到自己呼出的滚烫热气熏红了对方的耳廓，还有闲情去描那道山脊似的下颚线，再顺着线条走向去看那片薄唇，大概从没有人教过这个人风花雪月，真是浪费了这副皮囊。 

鬼知道她都在想些什么。这时候，刘力菲掰过她的下巴，一边强硬的吻过来，一边伸手摸进她的衣服里面，急切又不耐烦，她听到扣子被扯下来的声音掉了一地，唇舌却被缠的死紧，被吸吮到发痛的舌根在进出间带来滋滋的水声，下巴被卡在那个人手间，动都动不了一下，不过几秒就被掐出了指痕。

不怪没有omega愿意靠近重伤的混血alpha，就算没有生命危险，这糟糕的体验也是够受的了。

“ 刘力菲！”

她挣扎出一个空隙，喘着气推开身下又欲欺身而来的人，察觉到被噬咬过的唇瓣有血液流下，滴落在被脱掉大半的衬衫上。她擦掉唇边的血，抵住她的额头叹了好大的一口气：“ 菲菲，我受伤了，你这样我是撑不到被标记的。” 

这是实话，左肩的伤口都已经在刚刚过于激烈的动作中被扯开了，正往外冒血。刘力菲不知道有没有被唤回一点神智，只是直勾勾的盯着那个地方出神，过了一会，她忽然扶着刘倩倩的腰坐起来，半靠着墙把人按进怀里，刘倩倩不明所以，顺着她的动作抬起身，下一刻，温热的触感就贴近了暴露在外的伤口，还伴随着一些吮吸的刺痛，一下一下的，像是混着挑逗的意味。

到底该说这家伙天性温柔还是狡诈呢？她来不及多想，只是本能的抱住那颗头颅，微微后仰，失血带来的晕眩感在上涌，手下的人却不体谅这点，反而变本加厉的往下亲吻所有能触及到的皮肤。衬衫和内衣一起被推到腰间，完全赤裸的上半身在潮湿高温的空气里变成了粉红色，而渐渐挺立的乳尖发着颤，被循迹而来的刘力菲微微含住，她就像在品尝奶油小蛋糕上最顶端的草莓一样，慢条斯理的舔弄，整张脸都埋在刘倩倩胸口，滚烫的呼吸黏在她此时异常敏感的肌肤上，简直是双重的刺激。

“ 嘶… ”

被放纵的家伙嘴下没了力道，刘倩倩皱着眉倒抽了一口冷气，本能的要去推拒，可是对方好像是害怕她要逃走了，更紧的用怀抱束缚住她，空出的手去揉她的腰，又不耐烦的往下褪她的长裤，刘倩倩只好一边配合她的抬腿，一边又顺手把她的衣服也扒个干净，抱住那个人同样赤裸的肩头时，她莫名有了一种掰回一城的优越，还没有来得及得意，突兀的贯穿感已经从下身侵来，她几乎想要惊跳，却被硬按着往下坐，绵软的那里紧绷起来，像是被撬开的蚌，死死的夹住入侵者不放。

混蛋。 

就算是被本能控制的刘力菲，这也委实太过分了。她恶狠狠的咬住她的肩膀，像是要撕下一块肉，眼眶却委屈的发红。不一会儿，后背传来被抚摸的触感，粗糙的指腹有规律的摩挲着细嫩的肌肤，顺着一节节的蝴蝶骨有规律的搓弄，很快，她颈后的腺体就发起胀来，连带被进入的那里也酸胀不堪，偏偏身下的人没有别的动作，逼得她只能凑的更近一点去亲吻她的耳廓，好混入难以启齿的请求：“ 你…你倒是，动啊。” 

她有点怀疑，刘力菲到底是清醒还是不清醒，到底是无意识还是故意的。可是很快，暴烈的搅弄就让她丧失了思考，就好像是行驶在暴风雨中的船只，只能随着风雨的方向上下摆动，在起起伏伏中，两人的信息素纠缠在一起，整个室内都是一股冰冷的甜香，alpha的专横甚至让室温都下降了几度。刘倩倩垂首在刘力菲细窄的肩头，刚有些瑟缩的抖了一下，就听到耳边带着茫然感的问询：“ 倩倩？” 

…AO结合带来的治愈力，总算是让刘力菲彻底醒了。 

不过意识大概并没有回笼，不然她就不会用一如往常的温和口吻了。

刘倩倩叹气，转头不管不顾的吻了上去，刘力菲虽然有些吃惊，可是并没有抗拒，而是偏过头加深了这个吻，或许她想这么做已经很久了，只不过一直没有找到合适的机会。

晶莹的热流随着她进入刘倩倩身体的右手动作不断溢出来，顺着手腕内侧，一点点滑落，很快的混入之前流淌在地板上变得有些粘稠的血液中，刘力菲却注意不到这些，她有些痴迷于这个吻，却也不想停下手中的活动，那里潮湿滑腻，一下一下的吞咽着她的手指，让她轻而易举的就能进入到最核心的里面，刘倩倩的身体上下摇晃着，每一次下撞的冲击都能吃进她的指根。堆积的快感让她眼角都染上了妖冶的猩红，却还低着头辛苦维持和她的吻，无论是从哪个方面，她们都不愿意放开对方。 

等到最后的高潮来临，刘倩倩只觉得头脑的晕眩感越发加重，几乎要支撑不住的倒下去，发软的腿根支撑不住的从刘力菲腰间滑落，生殖腔却还被不依不饶的alpha抽插着不肯离去，两人相似又不同的身体紧贴在一起，刘力菲几乎是狂乱的亲吻她的脖颈与胸口，抱着她慢慢倒回地面，连带着的动作让她手下原本逐渐平息的腔口又流下不少液体，从她的指缝间淌了下去。

“ 我做了一个梦。”刘力菲昏昏沉沉的在她耳边低喃：“ 梦到你走了。”

“ 你不会的对吧？”她还在她的腿心里不肯退出来，或许是因为那里过于温暖，间或的跳动让她疑心自己触摸了刘倩倩的第二颗心脏，比她本人要更真实。

“ …不会。”她安抚的摸摸她的头发，全面的容纳住她，口腔中却已经弥漫起浓重的血腥，刘力菲还并不知道会发生什么，所以，就算骗她一下也不要紧吧？ 

她拨开湿淋淋的黑发，露出已经膨胀的能隐约看到穴口的腺体，发出任何alpha都无法拒绝的致命邀请：“ 标记我，菲菲。” 

左肩的伤口没有愈合，反而在她们反复的纠缠中越发惨不忍睹，内脏一直无法得到休息，说不定已经开始内出血了。也只有刘倩倩才能在发情热和炽烈的爱欲中还保持一些清明，精明的计算出最适合永久标记的时间了。

腺体被咬破刺穿时并没有特别疼，或许是因为她的感知力已经下降了，难怪从来没有人愿意给重伤的混血alpha做永久标记，如此狂烈的信息素倾盆而下，几乎能直接摧毁腺体。

这本来也就是，一命换一命的事情。

…遑论前期体验还那么差劲。

刘倩倩自嘲的牵动嘴角，最后一次伸出手，抱住了埋首在自己颈侧的人。

像是夏日下过雨后路过种满了栀子花的街道，透着水汽的甜腻香气陡然变得猛烈起来。

……人类在临死时，出于本能的自我修复，腺体会一次性放出高浓度信息素。


End file.
